newnarutopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto the next generation shippuden chapter 1
CHAPTER ONE- NIKO UZIMAKI. WRITER: [ footsteps approach the hidden leaf village.] step! Step! Step! ?: we’re back it looks like we’re back at the village. [ shows lower legs.] ?: yes it looks like it brother. [ also shows lower legs.] ?: it’s been 3 long years but now training is over Niko. [ show’s the speaker’s face.] NIKO: Narato we should check the village out and see if any things changed. [ show’s Niko’s face.] NARATO: I see you’re still such a kid just like 3 years ago. NIKO: he, he. [ he put both his hands on his head.] ?: Niko! Narato! Is that really you? NIKO: huh. NARATO: it’s. ANGELA: Niko it’s been so long. [ she ran towards them and smiled.] NIKO: yeah too long. [ he smiled back.] NARATO: Angela is father still around. ANGELA: oh right that’s right yes he is. There haven’t been any 5 kage meetings since bout 3 months ago. NARATO: huh have they prepared already. ANGELA: well the truth is that nobody knows anything except the kage themselves. NARATO: when is the Fifth Great Shinobi War going on? ANGELA: about 6 months away from now. NIKO: really still that far away. ANGELA: but forget the war you guys should pop in and see your father. NIKO: yeah. NARATO: that’s right. Niko let’s go. NIKO: right. WRITER: [ they both then stepped in the gates and then the scene changed to a room. The door opened.] NIKO: Dad we’re back from training! HINATA: uh Narato! Niko! How was training? NIKO: it was great mum but Narato sure didn’t take it easy on me, he, he. HINATA: Niko you haven’t changed one bit! [ she smiled.] NARATO: heh there’s no use in even trying to change him anyways. NARUTO: he’s high spirited just like I use to be. KAKASHI: heh wow you guys are back now. [ Kakashi is in the window in the hokage room.] NIKO: Kakashi sensei! NARUTO: Kakashi. NARATO: it’s been a long time hey, Kakashi. KAKASHI: my don’t you two look different. NARATO: I don’t really, but Niko yes. But he still hasn’t changed. NIKO: hey don’t say that, now they think I’m still a little kid. NARATO: well you still act like one though. NIKO: aww now I sound so much like a kid. L ANGELA: that’s because you probably still are such a kid. NIKO: now everyone is agreeing with you brother. NARUTO: okay guys quiet down. NIKO: huh what’s wrong dad? NARUTO: I’d like to test how far you have come in your training. NIKO: test how far I’ve come. How do you plan on doing that? NARUTO: heh well how about I tell you then. NIKO: okay what is it. NARUTO: you, and Angela will form a team fight against, Narato. NIKO: huh. What! ANGELA: wait against, Narato. NARUTO: you’ll start in 1 hour and you’ll fight for 3 hours and I’ll watch and preserve your battle tactics in that time. NIKO: hold on wait. WRITER: [ Kakashi, Naruto, Narato and Hinata disappeared leaving white smoke behind.] NIKO: he’s really making the two of us fight my brother. ANGELA: yeah it looked as though he was actually serious. NIKO: yeah let’s go. ANGELA: right. WRITER: [ the scene changed to the training field.] NIKO: we’re ready dad. ANGELA: yeah I’m ready to. [ she put on some gloves and pulled them up tightly.] NIKO: when u say go dad. NARUTO: good you guys are ready. Ready Narato? NARATO: yes dad. KAKASHI: this looks like it’ll be interesting. HINATA: yes it does. Doesn’t it? SAKURA: don’t go thinking that my Angela has been doing nothing in these past three years. SASUKE: heh. What do you think Hayate why don’t you join to? NIKO: yeah it’s fairer that way. ANGELA: yes please Hayate. NARUTO: okay Hayate would you like to join to? NARATO: heh sure it’ll be fun. HAYATE: why not? Fine I’ll join. NIKO: yes! ANGELA: yay! NARATO: on your command dad. NARUTO: okay then. Begin WRITER: [ as he said began they split up into two groups with the teams. Hayate, Angela and Niko hid behind a huge tree.] HAYATE: okay we should plan about what we’re going to do then. ANGELA: right brother. NIKO: yes Hayate. HAYATE: but first Niko do you have any of Narato’s fighting information. NIKO: no since he trained me and I wasn’t around when he was training all by himself. HAYATE: eh. What then I have no plan. NIKO: wait that means that this whole discussion was meaningless. ANGELA: pretty much. HAYATE: if that’s the case then that means we’ll have to work together and fight him to find out his techniques then. NIKO: yeah all right then what are we waiting for? Let’s go. ANGELA: yes let’s go. HAYATE: now, now you two. We still have 3 hours there’s no need to be so hasty. NIKO: sorry it’s just I’m so excited. NARATO: found you guys. [ he was standing on the branch on that same tree. HAYATE: what he already found us. ANGELA: yea NARATO: okay the fight begins right now!